


A Golden Vampire

by MADBRIDE



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Hunters, fnaf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADBRIDE/pseuds/MADBRIDE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire named Goldie is killing many women around his small town. He knows no one would dare define him for he is the richest man in his country. But he makes the dire mistake of killing the wife of Freddy Fazbear and he isn't taking the news of his wife's death well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Vampire

Goldie's lips curled into a devilish smirk as he bit harshly into the neck of his victim. The cry of pain echos in his ears as he deepens the bite but he doesn't care all he does is bite harder and deeper draining the blonde haired girl of all of her delicious blood. He held the woman's body close to his, to not lose his grip on her and let her get away. Not like she was going to get anywhere with how much blood she's already lost, but she can try. 

He soon pulled away from the mangled neck which has a very deep bite that looks unnatural for human teeth. He drops the limp body and licks his blood covered lips. That taste deliciously metallic and somewhat sweet. His fangs still dripping with blood that he quickly slides his tongue over to try and get rid, so it doesn't stain his teeth.

He glances over his shoulder and sees no one around to have witnessed him. He smirks devilishly and turns his head back to the limp body of the blonde haired girl. He picks her up once more and bites her neck again to make sure her heart actually stopped beating. He glanced his eyes at the woman's face, as her face was frozen in fear. Her eyes wide and her mouth a gap. He found a dark pleasure from the fear of others. He closed his eyes as he sucked the rest of her life from her body. He dropped the dead body carelessly and rubbed the blood that dripped off his chin and licked his fingers of the deep red blood.

As he was trying to get rid of the blood, He heard something from behind him. He looked behind him and saw a woman with unnatural purple hair that shown vibrant light blue colors from the moon. Her victorian dress a silky black that shined light blue also. Layers at the end of the dress. A tight corset around her waist giving her a slim figure and a black ribbon around her neck.( If you would like a image of the dress then here. https://www.polyvore.com/freeship_victorian_corset_gothic_civil/thing?id=26749238 )He was slapped in the face by the realisation that he still had blood on his face. He quickly licked the blood away and turned in a way that would hopefully keep her attention away from the dead body on the ground.

He smiled at the beautiful woman before him and introduced himself. "Why, hello. Why would a lovely lady as beautiful as yourself, Be doing in a place like this?" He asked bowing to her holding his hand out for her to take. Beautiful laughter filled the dark ally as she placed her hand on his. He brought her hand close to his lips that held a smirk and kissed her hand lightly.

"Hah, I was brought over here by chance my husband is doing some business in this area and I was curious of this area." She continued after her fit of laughter. He straightened myself and smiled as innocent as he could and chuckled. "My, I wouldn't have known that such a young and beautiful lady would have to come to such a bland and dreadful place like this." He laughed to himself and the young lady joined in giggling lightly. A dark red blush dusted upon her cheeks.

She covered her mouth with her gloved hand to muffle her sweet laughter. Goldie mentally smirked as he got her hooked and he may just have two meals in one day. He held his hand out to her, His teeth now clenched tightly together as he thought about his sharp fangs against her petite pale throat. She looked questioningly at him and he ushered her to grab his hand. She only smiled and grabbed his eager hand.

He smirked at her and pulled her close to his chest. He leaned close to the purplenettes ear. "What's your name, young lady?" He whispered darkly in her ear she shivered. "My name's Bonnie." Her quivering voice said as her eyes widened. "Well, Bonnie you should probably take my advice and think about your husband." A smirk spread upon his lips as he inched closer to her neck.

"W-why?" She was full of fear. Her body shaking in fear. "Because...that will the last thing you will think of!" He whisper-shouted so he wouldn't draw anymore attention to himself and bit deeply into the females neck and dug his nails into the fabric of the black dress to keep her in one place. Bonnie did take his advice and thought about her husband and looked up to the night sky which was full of twinkling stars and the white moon which shown a light blue color which reminded her of her husband's bright blue eyes. Tears streaked down her face in pain and grief. Her blood was rapidly taken from her body and she slowly began to lose consciousness. Her legs began to shake from the weight of her body, and her mind was swirling. She clinged onto the monster that was killing her, but what could she do? She couldn't fight him now.

Goldie delighted himself with his second meal and quickly drained Bonnie of her blood and her body quickly went limp. He dropped her body on top of the other woman's. He didn't care much about the dead bodies and no one really cared about the deaths of the women or in rare cases men and they continue to go to their fancy balls not a care in the world.

He decided he was done for a while so he decided to go home to his lovely mansion and sleep for awhile since he won't be needing any blood soon so he thought about sleeping for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any mistakes or grammatical errors in my story I'd appreciate it


End file.
